


Ignore Me Not

by SkellGrim



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Confessions, Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), More tags to be added, Mr. Moon ignores Johnny, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: The theater Buster Moon desperately tried to keep running is at it's prime time, the more singers there are, the more popularity, therefore being more busy on Mr. Moons part.Knowing how busy Mr. Moon is, Johnny struggles to get his feelings through to him. Once that's established, the next issue would be on trying to keep a relationship from crumbling from the hardships of fame.Can they make it work?





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Moon, I've gotta tell you something," Johnny murmured nervously, both index fingers twirling around each other as he struggled to look directly at the koala. However Johnny's jitters go unnoticed as   
Mr. Moon flicked through various clothing for the two new singers that joined the theater a few days back. They'll be having their first performance tomorrow. 

"What is it Johnny?" He distractedly asked and then suddenly with enthusiasm yanked out a tuxedo and some red sparkly dress(The newbies were partners). Johnny hesitated and the other easily forgot about the gorillas existence, leaping off the stool and scurrying away, leaving Johnny to panic and shuffle after him. 

"Mr. Moon, I um...well I'd lik--" the gorilla stopped mid way in his sentence when Gunther walked by, getting even more embarrassed when Ash strut by exchanging a few words of greeting with the newbies. 

"Um, do you think we could talk...in private?" Johnny asked and rubbed the back if his neck. Their were too many around to say what he wanted to say to Mr. Moon, it was hard enough gaining enough courage to tell the koala. Only if Johnny could ever get to doing that...

Johnny knew Mr. Moon was a busy guy, especially after getting the theater back at the top. However, couldn't he spare just a little bit of his time? 

"I'm busy Johnny, give me a minute." 

"Okay," Johnny let him be, going to sit on the stairs, watching Mr. Moon talk to the two newbies about the song selection and handing them their costumes. He watched even longer as Mr. Moon went off in various directions, coming back at some point but not to talk to Johnny. 

Obviously a minute passed by now. 

"Should've known he'd forget about me," Johnny got up with a depressive sigh and went off to look for him. "Hope he's not too preoccupied."

When Johnny found Mr. Moon, he was in his office, sleeping in his chair, tie loosened around his neck and jacket thrown on the floor. Johnny couldn't help but smile, 'Of course he'd be exhausted,' he thought and shook his head as he carefully turned the knob and pushed the door open gently. 

Walking in, Johnny picked up the tiny jacket and put it on his desk where he took his time at gazing admirably at the sleeping koala, smile still gracing his features. 

"I'm glad you're back in business   
Mr. Moon, seriously..." He analyzed for any signs of Mr. Moon waking up and continued when he saw none. "But...don't overwork yourself."

Johnny shrugged with a slight tilt of his head. "Guess I can't tell you what I had to say today," he shoved his hands into his pockets and twirled around with a tight feeling in his chest that stopped him before walking away. 

"Mr. Moon..." Johnny shut his eyes and balled his hands up into fists in his pockets. "I-I like you."

Once he said it, Johnny deflated, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and then walked out, shutting the door gently and glaring at the ground frustratedly. 

'Just great Johnny, you confessed to him when he was asleep, just great. Such a coward you are!' He scolded himself as he went home.

Little did Johnny know that Mr. Moon wasn't asleep anymore after some point. He long since woken up and saw Johnny with his back turned to him, confessing and then strolling out in what Moon saw to be annoyance. 

The koala was stunned at most. Eyes wide and stuck in place as he thought about what just took place. 

Johnny liked him. 

It was astonishing to think Johnny or even anyone could feel that way about him. Matter of fact, he suddenly started to feel bad about ignoring Johnny when he had something this important to say but after dealing with those errands, all Mr. Moon could think about was taking a load off his feet and resting his eyes. 'How selfish of me,' he thought and finally made an effort to move; only to rub his temple. 

"Oh boy, what do I do about this now?" He spun around in his chair three times, "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny...what shall I do with this?" Mr. Moon pulled open the drawer from his desk and leapt in, laying down and sliding the drawer closed. "I'll deal with this tomorrow. Leaving today's worries for tomorrow's sun." He exclaimed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day of the newbies performance. If all goes well, Buster Moon could end the day early, but if not, he'll be stuck refunding tickets all evening until morning. Then be stressed on how to gain all the money he wasted on the show back so they wouldn't be late to pay the electricity bill. 

The stage was set and the singers were ready, there was a bit of time before the show would start. 

"Now to find Johnny," Buster murmured and scurried off back stage to look for him, asking around. "Where could he be?"

"Curtains draw in 5 minutes," Eddie informed and Buster was surprised to not he able to find him anywhere. Not in the dressing room, studio, upstairs in his office. He wasn't even here possibly.

"Mr. Moon, wish us luck."

The said koala nodded and wished the newcomers their best, showing them to the stage as the curtains opened. "They'll love you," He encouraged and with the audience full and attention on them, the two dance while singing   
'Sway With Me'.

Now all he debated with was watching their performance or finding Johnny; though the second idea seemed to be impossible. 

How could he not find a gorilla? 

Well of course Buster couldn't find Johnny, because he indeed wasn't even there. The singer was with his father, visiting him in jail. They haven't spoken in a while since Johnny has actually became quite busy himself in maintaining his steadily growing career as a singer, as well as starting to get into doing car repairs. His heart was where his voice is, but it was somewhat fun once and awhile to tinker underneath some broken down vehicle, hoping to get it running again.

"Johnny my boy, what's wrong?" 

The said gorilla looked up to meet his fathers eyes, the smile his father wore was encouraging, it made him want to say what's been going on in his mind, in his heart. Yet the feeling of rejection once again from him was too much to bare. Johnny didn't want his father to know he liked Buster Moon. Not only was he a male, but a koala, one of the small guys that his father usually threatens with nothing but a grimace to get them leaving their wallets behind as they ran. 

He feared for Mr. Moon and to keep the relationship he had with his father.

"Everything's great dad," Johnny rubbed the back of his neck and smiled back to the best of his ability. "So how's it goin? They're treatin you alright?"

His father didn't look too happy with the change in subject. There wasn't much to do in jail to begin with and clearly his son didn't want to tell of his worries. 

With a sigh, he just went along with it. 

"Quite boring actually. My roomy used my tooth brush for the third time this week by accident."

"Do you need me to get you more?" 

"No no, I guess it fine. Alligators have a lot of teeth," he chuckled. "I can see why they breeze through one in one day."

Johnny snickered. "Probably shaved down the bristles."

"Probably," his father agreed and rested his hand against the window keeping them separated. "Thanks for visiting me son."

Johnny sighed and rested his hand over his fathers on the window. "Times up?...why so soon?"

"You know why Johnny," he smiled and hung up the phone that enabled them to speak to each other. 

Johnny watched his father be taken away, heart clenching painfully. 'I miss him...' He hung up his side of the phone line and got up, eyes scanning the only window there was and noticing how dark it's gotten. 

'Crap! I'm missing my performance!' He thought and hastily went out to his car to get over to the theater. 

After twenty minutes of traffic and a five minute search for parking, Johnny ran into the theater, music still booming which meant the show was still going on. He wondered who was performing next as he paced himself to walk backstage, eyes scanning for anyone that could tell him if he was too late to perform. 

"Where have you been Johnny?" 

The said male jolted at the familiar smooth and intellectual voice, body doing a whole 180 degree rotation to the direction of Mr. Moon, who at first glance looked rather frustrated. 

Johnny felt his shoulders sag in guilt, the reason Moon was annoyed had to be because he didn't show when he had to. There can't be any other reason can it? The rookies did well...from what Johnny overheard, the crowd loved them. 

"I'm sor--" 

"Buster! It's your time. Wrap it up," Eddie told the koala, cutting Johnny off unintentionally as he got ready to draw the curtains. 

"Right!" Buster huffed and fixed his tie as he calmed down and smoothed the wrinkles out his blazer, steadily walking away from Johnny but halting. "Stay put. We have to talk," he said in almost a commanding tone that made Johnny shiver, mouth dry as he watched Mr. Moon scurry off on stage, audience cheering but settling down to hear him speak.

Johnny gulp and rubbed his arm nervously as he cast his gaze to floor, finding a sudden interest in the wooden floorboards. 

He's never seen Mr. Moon like that, well towards him at least. Plus Mr. Moons tone of voice was scary, so unlike his usually sound of voice. It made Johnny stay in place with no other choice but to wait for him to return. 

"Come with me," Mr. Moon ordered rather than asked Johnny who seemed almost nervous when he looked up, fearful even. It almost made the koala feel guilty for acting out like that towards him, almost. 

Johnny briefly nodded and followed after the other who led the way to his office. Once the two were securely inside, the tension surprising disappeared on Busters end. Can't say the same for Johnny.

"What happened today? You're not usually a no show," Buster showed an expression of concern, that alone putting the gorilla a bit at ease. 

"Well you see, I went to see my dad," he explained and fiddled with his fingers, hoping that was reason enough. "I lost track of time and...I'm just really sorry okay, it wont happen ag--"

"Johnny its alright."

"But you were really angry with me befor--"

"I wasn't upset with you Johnny."

Johnny met the koalas eyes, masking a face of confusion and doubt that had Buster sighing in evident exhaustion. 

"More as I was angry with myself," he took a few stride over near Johnny and placed a hand on the gorillas fidgeting finger to keep them still. "I neglected you."

Johnny's eyes widen in shock at the unexpected contact as well as the soft and gentleness the other used towards him. It made his chest ache with warmth and blush under his dark fur, thankfully, so he could save himself the embarrassment of doing it over such a simple gesture.

"It quite alright, you've been busy and...it was wrong of me to bother you," he looked down to meet the others eyes and smiled. "Therefore I'm sorry again for missing the show."

"Don't apologize to me Johnny, its your fans that were let down for the most part. Hopefully this won't take a huge toll on your career."

"R-right," he memorized the feel of the koala's touch as Mr. Moon pulled away and backed up so there was more room between them. 

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me Johnny?" Mr. Moon asked, almost certain there was.

Johnny bit his lip nervously, debating whether or not he should tell Mr. Moon even though they were finally alone. The only thing stopping the singer was his lack of confidence and fear of rejection. If it didn't work out, he might have to stay locked up at home and forget about his singing career but if it did work, well, he wasn't too sure about the turn out but Johnny hoped it'd be a good one. 

"Well the other day, I wanted to tell you something actually...but..."

"But?"

Johnny shut his eyes tight and grit his teeth, throat hurting from how much he tried to force out what he wanted to say but help it back. 'I need to tell him how I feel. I can't give up before I even tried,' Johnny thought and opened his eyes, Mr. Moon giving him a encouraging smile that the gorilla prayed would stay after this. "M-Mr. Moon," he started hoarsely. "I-I..." Johnny's eyes glazed over as his heart beat quickened. 'Why am I about to cry? Come on Johnny, you're better than this!'

"Johnny, if you can't tell me what you want to say right now then that's okay, don't force yourself."

"B-but..."

"You look like you're about to break down from whatever you want to tell me and I don't want to be the cause of your tears," Mr. Moon rubbed the back of his neck in slight disappointment. He was a bit excited waiting for Johnny to say how he felt, after all, its not everyday you get confessed to by someone as adorable as Johnny. 'I cant believed I called him that,' Mr. Moon looked focused at the gorillas expression and body language. 'Yeah, if he cried that would've been beyond cute.' 

Besides, he had all of today until now to think about how he'd face Johnny about this and at the end of it all, he thought it'd be best to try it out, see how a relationship with Johnny could go and if the feelings of attraction he had increased rather than die out. If it worked then that'd be a plus for both of them.

"O-okay," Johnny murmured and he was more saddened at not saying it even though today, right now can put the gorillas mind at ease. "But I don't think I can say it any other time, especially since I feel we won't get time alone like this again any time soon."

"Well then, go on."

"Mr. Moon, I li--"

"Mr. Mooon, are you still here?" Ms. Crawley busted through the door without knocking, catching the two standing there in a rather tense atmosphere she obviously didn't sense because the first thing she did was shakily smile at them and walk further into the office. "Oh hello Johnny, is everything alright? You didn't perform today."

"I-I'm just fine," Johnny practically whispered out in utter embarrassment while   
Mr. Moon was rather irritated at the interruption, yet he still smiled at his secretary to put her at ease. 

"Well that's good," she said and turned to Mr. Moon. "Eddie wanted me to ask if you were going to come over."

"Annnnd I'll find Eddie to give him my answer," Mr. Moon grinned and nodded his head to further persuade her he'd do it. "Now go take a load off   
Ms. Crawley, you've worked real hard today."

"Oh, well thank you Mr. Moon."

"You're very welcome   
Ms. Crawley," He escorted her out and sighed as he shut the door behind her, turning his attention back to the nervous Johnny who looked like he saw a ghost. "You can contin--"

"I think I'm going to leave too Mr. Moon."

"Oh, I see."

'Man you're a coward,' Johnny sighed in defeat with a pout. 

"Well then goodbye Johnny,"   
Mr. Moon gestured to the door and went about doing other things around the office. 

It almost hurt to walk away but apparently, Johnny wasn't ready. Opportunity was present but courage was not. 

"By the way..."

The gorilla perked up slightly as he began to proceed to the door.

"I may like you," Mr. Moon concluded and started organizing and putting away his files in the other cabinet at his desk that luckily wasn't his bed. "And just to not confuse you, in childish terms, it's the like-like you one." He said neutrally and Johnny's eyes widen as he looked over to the other. 

"A-alright..." He only managed to say back in suppressed relief and glee. 

"So I expect to see you tomorrow afternoon, here, okay?" 

"Okay," he almost inaudibly squeaked and shuffled out the office in great spirits. A smile befitting his less than a minute ago pitiful face. "He likes me too..." All giddy, the gorilla ran out the door, past the departing Ms. Crawley and to his car.


End file.
